


Along Came a Spider

by less_than_wholesome



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aaron is alive, B is not a hobo, Handjob...?, He bite, HoboTagger, Kissing, M/M, Miles is eager, Touching, canon-divergent continuation?, webbing used as restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_wholesome/pseuds/less_than_wholesome
Summary: Miles gets an idea... and then it doesn't quite pan out the way he'd hoped.





	1. ...Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Shouts out to [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji) and [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker) for cheering me on and helping to whip this damn thing into shape! Without them, this fic would be just be another WIP in my collection.

 

 

\--- _Miles “Smooth Operator” Morales_ \---

Miles is _just_ about to start on his Biology study guide when he hears a very particular ringtone.

Immediately, he abandons the intense staring contest he was holding with his textbook to unlock his phone and read the new text.

_Stopped by your dorm and no one was there. You out patrolling?_

A jolt of excitement lances through his body, but he forces himself to send a casual reply - not wanting to sound creepy about seeing the older Spider again.

_Nah_

_Home 4 spring break_

As soon as he hits send, a dirty thought worms its way past any ideas of actually going on patrol tonight and he's tapping away at his phone an instant later.

_Swing by_

_I hv da hs 2 myslf 4 da wknd 😏😏_

_17 robe st_

_👍_

The simple reply is received only a second after he hits send on his address so Miles isn’t sure how to take it.

Is it meant to be a response to his suggestive message or just the address? Or does it have some other kind of meaning in the other universe that Miles isn’t aware of?

He stares at it for a good minute, trying to decipher its secrets before he decides to just go with a casual seduction once Peter arrives - he doesn’t want it to look like he’s trying, but he’ll turn his game on enough to have Peter really considering his proposition.

Besides, it’s not like it’s a secret how badly Miles wants them to finally have sex.

Sure, he hasn’t gained any yards since their last kiss a couple of months ago, but it’s not like there’s a rule against running a pass from endzone to endzone, right?

He doesn’t have long before Peter shows up, so he quickly strips down and hops in the shower.

Yeah, he’d just showered less than an hour ago, but it helps his nerves to know he will be extra clean for when Peter arrives. He brushes his teeth in the shower to save time so when he’s out, he just pulls on a pair of plain pajama bottoms and settles down on the couch.

He spends a minute contemplating what else he can do to help him reach his goal when he spots a _Health and Fitness for Men_ magazines on the end table. He's actually glad, _for once_ , that his dad is old school enough to still insist on receiving physical copies of his subscriptions. He flips through it, collecting all of the cologne samples, and gives them each the _waft test_ the way his chemistry teacher taught him.

Miles just finishes with rubbing himself down in the sexiest-smelling one when the doorbell rings. He practically trips over himself as he scrambles to get it, only to hesitate at the last moment.

_You got this, Miles. Just do like Uncle Aaron taught you..._

Taking a deep breath, he unlocks the door and opens it, slipping on a smirk when he thinks of a good quip for this.

“Since when di- Uncle Aaron?! Wha- uh, what are _you_ doing here?!”

His uncle gives him a judgemental once over that has him feeling extremely self conscious all of a sudden.

“Who're you expectin’? ‘Cause it obviously ain't me.”

“No-No one! Which is why I was… surprised! when I heard the doorbell!”

“Riiight. So you gonna let me in, or you want me to split before ‘No-one’ shows up?” His uncle chuckles to himself as Miles guiltily steps aside to let him in.

“So what _are_ you doing here? I thought the doctor said you weren't supposed to be moving around a lot for at least a couple more weeks?” Miles tries to be inconspicuous about his hovering as Uncle Aaron leans against the wall beside Miles’ bedroom door, but obviously he isn't hiding it as well as he thinks because he gets waved off for the trouble.

“Your dad - _hey_ \- he asked me to check up on you a bit. Make sure you're doin’ your homework and all that. You know, you should cut your old man some slack, he's just trying to look out for you.”

Miles rolls his eyes and sucks his teeth at the idea of his dad trying to keep close tabs on him.

“That just makes being Spider-man that much harder.”

Uncle Aaron huffs in amusement. “I’m sure he’d be glad to-”

Something clatters loudly to the floor in Miles’ room followed by a soft curse and, instantly, Uncle Aaron’s whole demeanor changes. His intense focus turns to Miles for a second, mouthing “Stay. Here.” and Miles is so shocked that he’s frozen to the spot.

Everything about his uncle exudes ‘danger!’ so completely that, even though his spider sense isn’t going off, Miles can still feel it. Hell, he can _see_ it in the way he stalks into the room: like a big jungle cat on the prowl.

_Oooh… Prowler. I get it now._

Miles’ revelation is short lived when the sounds of a scuffle and a resounding _thud!_ come from his room.

“Where’s the kid?!”

_Oh shit! Peter!_

Miles bursts into the room to find Peter holding his uncle up against the wall by his throat.

“I swear to God, if you’ve done any-”

“Woah! Peter! I’m ok! It’s cool! Everything’s cool! That’s my uncle!”

“Oh!...” Peter lets go and takes a step back, looking from him, to his uncle, then back again. _“_ _Different_ uncle?”

“Nah. Just the one.” Uncle Aaron rubs at his neck while glaring at Peter.

“Wait, I thought you were _dead?”_

“And I thought _you_ went back to your own dimension.”

Both adults turn to Miles, who shrinks back and gives them a sheepish grin. “... _surpriiiise?”_

His uncle’s exasperated huff seems to break the tension in the room.

“Can’t believe _hobo_ Spider-Man got the drop on me. I’m definitely gettin’ soft.”

“Classic villain habit - always stating the obv- hey, wait! _Hobo?!_ I have a home, _thank you very much!_  And anyway, shouldn’t you be in _jail?_ _!”_ Peter goes from smug to indignant in 2 seconds flat, glaring at Uncle Aaron.

Uncle Aaron scoffs and just keeps glaring back at Peter.

“Shouldn’t _you_ _?_ You make it a habit of creepin’ in through little boys’ windows?”

Miles is honestly enjoying them snarking at one another, but that last one hits a little too close to home and he has to jump in as Peter takes a threatening step forward.

“Hey! I am _not_ a little boy! I’m Spider- _Man!”_ His uncle shoots him an unimpressed look and now it’s Miles’ turn to look indignant. “And anyway, Peter’s been coming by when he can to show me the ropes.”

There’s a bit of a suspicious look in his uncle’s eyes as he cuts his gaze back to Peter.

“Yeah? And what’s he teaching you that’s got you running around half dressed and smelling like you’re grown?”

Even through the mask, Peter looks straight-up pissed now.

_Oh god! Peter’s gonna hit him!_

“I was in the middle of changing!” He just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “We were gonna do a patrol together. I didn’t say anything earlier because I... “ Miles shoot a glance to Peter, who looks like he’s trying coach Miles in the right words to say, but Miles isn’t picking it up. “I didn’t want you to try to come with us. You’re still recovering from the surgery. And… I mean… You  _did_ just lose to hobo Spider-man…”

 _“Really?!_ You too, Miles?”

Miles feels bad for taking a jab at his uncle’s pride, which is clearly hurt, but the alternative would be _so_ much worse.

“Anyway, I’m just gonna go finish getting ready.” He fishes out his costume and sneaks an extra pair of underwear from his go-bag, taking a step towards the door before looking back at Uncle Aaron for confirmation.

Uncle Aaron doesn’t say anything, just nods, which makes Miles feel worse, so he beats a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

 

\--- _The_ _B stands for “Best Behavior”_ \---

Peter definitely feels bad about the kid having to lie to his uncle about this - especially given that the man wasn’t entirely wrong about the nature of this visit - but that goes right out the window when he catches Miles trying to surreptitiously tuck a pair of briefs into the bundle of his suit as he pulls it from his go-bag.

_The kid’s not wearing any underwear right now… Don’t look, Don’t look, Don’t look! His uncle is staring you down and is comfortable with killing kids for money. What do you think he’d be ok with doing to a grown man perving on his nephew?!_

Practically sweating with the effort of keeping his eyes to himself, Peter chances a glance at Miles’ uncle.

_Yep, definitely staring me down. I need to diffuse this situation._

“Hey, look man. I’m sorry about earlier. I overreacted a bit. Also, we’ve never been formally introduced - _Peter pulls his mask up, holds out his hand_ \-  I’m Peter Parker.”

Peter decides to take the look of surprise and the chuff of laughter as a good sign.

“Maaan, that is some freaky shit. You look just like him and then on the second glance, you’re so different…. Aaron Davis.” They perform a perfunctory handshake, but it’s not awkward or anything, so Peter feels like he’s accomplished something good.

_Ignoring the fact that this guy is (was?) one of Spider-Man’s big baddies._

“And, hey, don’t sweat it, man. With all the people out there gunnin’ for him, I’m glad that’s your first reaction. I feel better knowin’ he’s got someone watchin’ his back who knows what he’s doin’. Which reminds me: Good lookin’ out in Queens, if any of us had hurt him…”

“It’s no problem. Like you said, I got his back. I’ll keep him as safe as I can… or rather, as safe as he’ll let me, I guess.”

“Yeah. He told me about how he basically had to kick you outta this dimension.” They both share a chuckle just as Miles comes back in the room suited up with his mask in his hands.

He looks between the two of them, a bit suspicious, but happy.

“What’re you two laughing about?”

“Us,” Peter gestures between himself and Miles and the poor kid’s eyes start to get wide so he hastily adds “at the collider. When you sent me home.”

He visibly relaxes and Peter can’t help but shoot him a look that he really hopes conveys _'_ _Be more obvious why don’t you?!”_

“Well, I’m glad you’re not at each other’s throats anymore. Anyway, we should probably get going.” Miles pulls on his mask and makes his way to the window, giving Peter's hand a light tug as he passes by.

“Hey,” Peter tries not to flinch away from Miles’ touch as Aaron calls out to them. Instead, he lets his hand drop casually to his side as he turns back.

Aaron is just sort of staring at Miles for a minute before he smirks. “Don’t stay out too late, Little Man, you still got homework.” Then he turns to Peter and all mirth drops from his expression and voice. “Keep my nephew safe out there, Peter. ‘Cause if you don't-”

 _“Uncle Aaron!_ I can take care of myself, you know?!” In any other situation, Peter would probably laugh, because he’s pretty sure Miles thinks glaring in his mask is a lot more effective than it actually is. In reality, it’s more adorable than anything else, but with Aaron’s threat looming over them, Peter realizes that even a snicker would be in poor taste.

Instead, he opts to pull his mask down and start climbing through the window before pausing. “I’ll protect him with my life.” And then he _thwip!_ _s_ a web out and swings off - for the drama of it, obviously, not because he wants to avoid dealing with Miles’ reaction and any kind of off-the-wall revelations the kid might be having with his little confession.

 

 


	2. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn that's kinda not really porn?

 

 

\--- _The_ _B stands for “Bad Decisions”_ \---

Peter’s not swinging for long when he hears Miles catching up and calling out to him, so he comes to a stop atop an apartment building with Miles landing in front of him with a flourish seconds later.

Almost immediately, Miles sidles up close and just slumps against him with a very put-upon sigh.

Of course, Peter accommodates him - leaning them back against the building’s water reservoir; barely holding back his chuckle at the exaggerated display.

“I don't see how you can find any of this funny.”

Peter doesn't try to stifle his laughter anymore as he leans in to nuzzle his tiny, huffy…

_Person... on whom I base my self worth? There's gotta be a better name for whatever it is we are to each other…_

“C'mon, you gotta admit it's at least a little funny.”

“Except it's not. I had _plans_ for tonight, man! I can't believe I just got cock-blocked by the main person teaching me how to get some.”

“What am I? _Chopped liver?”_ Peter drapes himself over Miles’ shoulders and goes dead-weight in retaliation, resting his chin on Miles’ head. Not that the kid really notices the extra weight.

“You've only taught me how to kiss. We haven't gone any further than that so, I can't really put you in the same league as Uncle Aaron.” He feels Miles tilt his head up, but doesn't move to aid the kid in making eye contact; grunting in acknowledgement that, even in this, he's second rate.

_Wait a minute…._

“When you say he’s teaching you to get laid…”

Miles doesn’t say anything for a long while and, the entire time, Peter’s mind is racing with what that possibly means. He pulls back to really look at the kid, but it doesn’t really help because his mask is still down.

Then Miles bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, Peter, you actually think… Uncle Aaron would never..." Miles visibly flinches as he pauses,  "Well, he wouldn’t do _that_ …”

Peter, for one, feels very _unamused_ and particularly skeptical at the moment, but he knows not to question the kid’s faith in his uncle. However, that doesn’t mean Aaron’s in the clear in Peter’s book.

“Right. Well, the important thing about all of this, Miles, is to remember that it’s not a race. You gotta go at your own pace, bud.”

Miles pulls up his mask to reveal a very childish pout. Peter puts a hand on his cheek and presses his thumb to that soft bottom lip; smirking to himself as the kid eventually relaxes his expression.

“And if we’re still only at kissing,” Peter pulls his own mask up, leans in, and presses a gentle kiss to Miles’ lips, then moves back to give the kid a little smile. “I’m perfectly fine with it.”

Miles reaches up with both hands framing Peter’s face as he coaxes him back down into another kiss. Peter, of course, goes happily; letting Miles take the lead as their tongues meet and Miles teases the more sensitive parts of Peter's mouth with practiced movements.

When they pull apart to catch their breath, Miles pushes the envelope and starts trailing kisses from his jawline to the column of his neck. Peter languishes in the attention for a minute with a sigh. _"_ _Mmm_...You're getting good at this, Miles.”

All of a sudden the kisses are gone and Peter looks down to see why they stopped. He's met by Miles' over-eager wide eyes and a dopey grin.

“Does that mean we can go further? Like _touching?"_   With the way the kid moves against him, Peter is made aware that Miles is already hard.

_Oh, to be so young…_

He knows this definitely isn't the place for this kind of stuff. They should move this to Miles' dorm or spring for a hotel room, but Peter's just on the right side of half a chub and hasn't had any kind of sexual contact that isn't his own hand in over a year. His decision-making process might be a bit biased at the moment.

“Maybe a _little_ touch-” He doesn't even get to finish before Miles has him hemmed up against the reservoir - hands all over the place with no kind of plan or real destination. He can't even get a word in edgewise as Miles tries his damndest to fuse them together at the mouth \- all the technique and finesse he displayed earlier abandoned for sheer enthusiasm. 

Eventually, Peter manages to wrangle the kid's limbs and Miles calms down enough to realize he should be paying attention.

“You gotta slow down, bud. Second base is all about the build up. It’s slow, soft, and teasing to get your partner in the mood. I'm not saying this to be selfish, trust me. Your goal is your partner's pleasure. Especially if your partner is a girl.”

 _"Okaaay_ …” Miles makes the face that says he's definitely not understanding the curriculum.

_I guess I'm doing this show-and-tell style…_

Peter takes Miles’ hand and places it on his chest, sliding it over his _pec_ until the tips of those small fingers brushed against his nipple.

“If I were a girl, like Gwen or-”

“But you're not Gwen.” Miles’ confused face just intensifies.

 _“Obviously_ , Miles, I'm just using her as an example to show-”

“No!” Miles jerks his hand away; his expression morphing to something akin to his obstinate/determined face. “Don't show me how to touch Gwen… or other girls, or even boys! Show me how to touch _you_ . I wanna know how to make _you_ feel good, Peter.”

Peter's world is basically tipped sideways with Miles' declaration. He flounders for any kind of response for longer than he cares to admit because no one has ever said something like that to him before. So the best he manages is a dumb “Uh, ok” that just leaves them staring at each other for a long minute before Peter realizes what he just agreed to.

Then he feels his face and ears start to burn.

Which is ridiculous, because he's a grown ass man - just shy of forty, for fuck's sake - and this kid has him blushing like he's about to punch his V-card.

A light touch to his chest has him focusing again as Miles oogles his face in wide-eyed wonder, so Peter goes for the hand again to take his mind off his own embarrassment, moving it across his chest as he had before.

 _“Peter_ …” There’s a hint of warning to Miles voice, but Peter won’t look at him.

“You said you wanted me to show you… so I am... I-I’m not used to this, ok? The sensitivity can be an issue sometimes - you’ll find out, if you don’t already know - so most of my… _encounters_ have been a bit one sided for the sake of not embarrassing myself. Not that I don’t enjoy the edging aspect of it, but that’s a little too advanced for you right now...” As he rambles on, he continues to guide Miles’ hand along his body, letting himself feel it and react to the stimulus naturally.

To be honest, he feels dirty, sexy, and _ashamed_ all at once as he teaches Miles all the ways he likes to be touched - the ways he touches _himself_ \- with both hands now. From his neck, to his nipples, then down to his inner thighs, he shows the kid where to caress, when to pinch, and how hard to scratch in all the best ways to get him going. He avoids his cock and his ass, because he wants the kid to learn this the right way and Second Base is not a rush job.

Also, he’s still very aware that they’re _technically_ in public.

It doesn’t take long for Miles to pick up the basics and start getting creative so Peter leaves him to it, turning his attention to the lithe little body against him. He leans in for a kiss first, then, while the kid’s distracted, he caresses his way down Miles’ chest until he brushes over his nipples - which earns him an almost pained cry that has Peter ripping his hands away like he was burned.

“Miles, are you ok? Did I hurt you?!” Miles collapses against his chest, panting like he just ran a marathon and not saying anything.

Peter is starting to work himself up into a mental panic when he hears gentle puffs of laughter and nearly goes limp in relief.

“You weren’t kidding about the sensitivity thing, huh?… It’s never like that when I touch myself.”

“Mmm, I’d like to see that someday…” Miles’ head shoots up and Peter catches the stunned expression before he looks away, clearing his throat. “But yeah, it always feels more intense when someone else is doing it for you. Guess I should have been a little more clear on that.”

“Maybe we can do like what you were saying? With the one-sided thing?”

“You… You don’t want me to touch you?”

“Yeah, for now… Not because it was bad or anything, it was just… _a lot_ … you know? And I really want to do this right.”

The idea of just sitting back and letting Miles do all the work is a bit odd to Peter, but the kid’s comfort takes top priority here so if that’s what he has to do, then Peter will do it.

_Besides, it’s definitely been a long while since anyone’s just wanted to do something for my sake. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

 

\--- _Miles “I got this” Morales_ \---

He’s still reeling from Peter's touch as he tries to get back into the rhythm of exploring Peter’s body.

As Peter leans back, Miles starts at his chest again. Given that it’s the first place Peter went while instructing him, he figures it’s likely that this is Peter’s favorite place to start too.

The older Spider’s chest is surprisingly firm when he presses in with his fingers - but, then again so are his arms. Miles assumes it has something to do with what muscles are worked while Peter is swinging around… then he finds Peter’s nipples easily - still hard from his previous attentions - and all reasonable thought leaves his brain as he pinches them and Peter’s breath hitches.

The sound goes straight to Miles’ dick.

He wants to hear it again - his fingers teasing and rolling the hardened nubs through the slick, synthetic fabric of the suit, but Peter’s breathing stays steady - a little _quicker,_ maybe, but even.

So he leans in and presses a bit of a sloppy kiss to one and that earns him a legit _gasp!_

Miles can’t help but feel accomplished and a bit more confident, so he lets his free hand wander a bit; groping at the pec his mouth is on, then sliding over the muscles along Peter’s back… before it comes back around to feel the softness beneath the sculpted abs of the suit.

He squeezes a bit and something about the plush give of Peter’s belly makes his dick twitch.

It also makes Peter tense up.

Miles can’t really think of a reason why it would through the haze of his lust, but, to distract the older Spider, Miles gives a gentle nip.

_“Miles!”_

_Fuck yeah…_

He really likes the way his name sounds like that.

Likes that he’s the one Peter’s calling out for.

He shifts closer so that their legs are interlocked and he can feel the heat and hardness of a grown man against his leg.

He wants to touch, but Peter hasn't shown him how.

It’s probably not that different from touching himself, he knows that, but still, at the last second of seeking it out, he shies away to Peter’s inner thigh instead because he definitely knows what to do there.

Peter had encouraged him to use his nails before so Miles does it again now - scratching light and slow from mid-thigh, up, and around to Peter’s hip. Peter moans low and long as he rolls his hips into it and Miles can’t stop himself from sliding his hand back behind his… boyfriend... _maybe?_ and grabbing at his ass - coaxing the older man to do it again.

This gets a completely _different_ sound as a reward so he squeezes Peter’s ass again - pulling at it a bit before letting go so that Peter makes that noise one more time.

It’s definitely Miles’ favorite so far. It’s strangled and high pitched and it’s at the moment that Miles realizes:

_Peter likes having his ass played with._

Which leads him to wonder:

_If he likes this… does that mean he’d let me fuck him?_

And that definitely has Miles feeling some type of way.

Like his dick is so hard, it hurts. And he’s fully aware of the mess he’s making in his briefs from how much he’s leaking.

He’s _never_ been this keyed up before.

When he’s taking care of it on his own, it’s usually pretty quick - _embarrassingly quick_ \- so this feels like ages have passed in comparison. He’s teetering right on that edge, but there’s still so much more he wants to do!

And, despite knowing it's more than likely to happen, he _really_ doesn’t want to be the first to come.

Alongside that thought, Peter’s rhythm starts to falter and it almost feels like he's trying to shift away. Without thinking, Miles puts a bit a strength into it and _pulls_ Peter into another slow grind.

Peter makes his favorite sound again - higher and longer this time, but a bit distressed at the end.

Miles relaxes his grip and looks up to see Peter biting into his lip hard and his face scrunched up like he’s in pain.

“Pet _er?"_  Miles almost wants to hide his face, because that didn’t come out in any way like the concerned tone he intended - with his voice breaking low on the last syllable. But Peter looks just as surprised as he feels right before his expression changes to something unreadable.

“... We should probably stop…” Both of Peter’s hands come up as if to push Miles away, and he reacts on instinct, webbing them both to the reservoir they’ve been leaning on.

_“Miles!”_

He ignores the older Spider’s weak struggles and breathy protests as he goes back to playing with the man’s ass and tries to get Peter’s hips back into the swing of things.

 _“Mm_ … We gotta stop, bud. _Oh God, just like that_ … No! Wait, C'mon, Miles... We can't-”

“Why not? You can't tell me you aren't feelin’ it, man, you're hard as a rock and it keeps twitching.” And he’s not lying. He can feel the length of it pulsing against his leg and, again, he’s struck with the urge to touch.

He slides a hand back around - slow and _deliberate_ \- waiting for Peter to tell him “No” or “Stop”, but Peter doesn’t say anything.

Actually, he’s pretty sure Peter’s holding his breath.

Miles looks up again and sees that pained expression is still on the older man’s face as he watches Miles’ hand with a severe focus.

It’s only a little bit scary, but it’s also fluttery and sexy in a way that makes his gut clench.

When his hand reaches its destination, immediately, his fingers frame the hard outline and press in lightly.

_It’s big._

Yeah, Peter’s a grown up and walking at least six feet if he’s not slouching, but it still surprises Miles to _feel_ that size relative to his hand.

His is a lot smaller in comparison.

The breath Peter was holding leaves him in one big _whoosh!_  And his head falls back against the metal tank with a dull _clunk._

“You’re still growing, kid. Give it time.”

And that’s how Miles realizes he must have said some of that out loud.

“Anyway, I think this is a good stopping point! Let’s go an- _Ughn!”_

He’s still kind of embarrassed, so he buries his face into Peter’s chest. But he also doesn’t need Peter getting the wrong idea so he squeezes Peter’s dick with the kind of pressure he likes for himself then switches back to tracing the shape of it through the suit.

“We’re not done.”

Despite his groan of frustration, Peter’s hips are giving small, aborted jerks when Miles’ fingers reach the tip.

Almost like he’s trying _not_ to fuck Miles’ hand.

So Miles wraps his hand around it and starts stroking him leisurely.

“Maybe you… _mmgh_ forgot, but this suit's a onesie.”

“Yeah, mine too, so?”

“So… either you stop, or we're gonna have to explain to your uncle why I'm naked on your parents’ couch while my suit goes through the wash.”

At this point, Peter is grinding into each stroke despite all his talk about stopping and Miles gives him a bit of a tighter squeeze as a reward.

 _“Oooh fuck_ _!_ Miles, I'm gonna come! You have to stop!”

Miles almost stops, but Peter’s hips are still going - even harder than before, in fact - so, instead, Miles uses his free hand to stick to the water tower and pulls himself up so he’s face to face with Peter.

“What if I want you to?” He leans in, touching their foreheads and noses together, all while stroking Peter like he’d do himself - pressing his thumb in right up under the head on the upstroke and pushing through the tight ring of his fingers going down. “What… what if I wanna watch you c-come?”

His face and ears are on fire for saying something like this out loud, but Peter doesn’t laugh like Miles almost expects him to.

Instead, Peter shoves his hot, red face into the crook of Miles’ neck and fucking _whines_ high and tight as his body jerks hard and his dick flexes rhythmically in Miles’ grip.

It takes Miles a moment to realize what all of this means, but once it clicks, he gentles his touch - not fully stopping, but not wanting it to be too much while still working Peter through it.

He’s feeling pretty powerful as he watches Peter’s breathing start to level back out.

When the older Spider looks at him again, Peter looks blissed out, sweaty, and tired - but also… _hungry…_

“My turn, baby. C’mon and let me go. I'll make it so good for you, I promise. Gonna suck every last drop out of you.”

Any possibility that Miles could ignore his own hard-on goes right over the side of the building with Peter saying that in _that_ kind of tone. It’s filled with such dirty promise that it has Miles’ guts twisting in knots.

He can’t claw the webbing off fast enough.

Peter definitely isn’t helping in the slightest, shifting his knee to rub along the inside of Miles’ thigh while kissing and sucking along his shoulder.

Miles is near to sobbing his frustration when the first clump of webbing finally breaks and Peter’s arm wraps around him and pulls their bodies flush from shoulder to thigh.

“This is for webbing me, _you little imp.”_

Before Miles can react or put up any kind of defense, Peter bites down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

It’s not hard, but apparently, it’s a sweet spot for Miles, because with just that, he’s pushed over the edge and can’t do much but moan and cling to Peter as he comes harder than he ever thought was possible.

He’s vaguely aware that Peter is whispering things in his ear while stroking his hip, but Miles can’t make sense of any of it.

Finally, he comes down off his post-orgasmic high to see Peter watching him. He feels tied, embarrassed and, also, maybe a little guilty for the turn of events, but Peter just gives him that half smile that crinkles his eyes and makes him look kinda pretty and says “Well, looks like patrol was a total _bust_ tonight.”

_Mood? Ruined._

Miles groans and rolls his eyes at the bad _Dad_ joke and pushes away, leaving Peter to work the other clump of webbing off on his own.

Standing on his own two feet, Miles comes to the realization that he is not ok with this feeling of having just creamed his pants. It’s gross, and he’d almost prefer to be naked right now.

He looks over to see both of Peter’s free hands pulling at the crotch of his suit, looking just as disgusted as he feels before he throws Miles a look that clearly says _I told you so._

Miles give him a sheepish grin and shrugs.

“Hopefully, Uncle Aaron didn’t wait up?”

Peter huffs in amusement while shaking his head.

“I think I’d rather chance a laundromat and the _less likely_ possibility of getting arrested. Your uncle will _definitely_ kill me if we go back now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope the wait was worth it? 
> 
> I'm still really surprised that out of all my fics, it's the tame ones making it to completion first 😅😅
> 
> Oh well, it is what it is.


End file.
